powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
There's No Business Like Snow Business
"There's No Business like Snow Business" is a three part episode of Power Rangers Zeo. Synopsis When Tommy gets a letter from Kimberly in which she breaks up with him, Billy and Kat decide to cheer him up by taking him on a snowboarding weekend. While away, he saves a famous snowboarder from the Machine Empire's plans and there is a definite spark between the pair. Meanwhile, Mondo and Machina launch two assaults against the Rangers. Plot to be added Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Lt. Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Sarah Brown as Heather Thompson *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina and Robocupid (voices) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) and Orbus (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Richard Epcar as Defoliator *Douglas Sloan as Reporter *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (archive footage only) *Royce Herron as Ms. Appleby (archive footage only) *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan (archive footage only) Notes *Amy Jo Johnson is credited at the beginning of the episode, but only appears in archive footage. *Kat is the only Ranger who appears morphed in Part I. *Zordon and Alpha 5 do not appear in Part I. *Part 1 of this episode has been widely criticized and ridiculed by older fans (presumably due to the plotline of Kimberly dumping Tommy by letter rather than discussing it in person or at least phoning him.) When Kimberly returns for the Turbo movie the letter, the breakup and her time in Florida are not brought up at all, likely to due to the backlash it received from fans.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45EUSnech0o*The second part marks the first time that the Rangers' adversaries, Queen Machina in this case, decides to send another monster to attack the Rangers when they were weakened from their fight with the first one. *This episode was originally planned to be a two-parter, with the Power Rangers fighting Robocupid in Part I, and then fighting Defoliator in Part II. *Sarah Brown guest stars in the series. She played Kaitlin Star in another [[Saban] produced series, VR Troopers, which was originally called Cybertron where Jason David Frank appeared in the pilot as Adam Steele. Both Cybertron and VR Troopers had Richard Rabago as Tao. The song Strike from VR Troopers is also used in this episode. *The shot of the industrial landscape prior to the shot of Klank & Robocupid was repeated from a piece of footage in Trini's pollution video in Mighty Morphin's "Clean-Up Club". Errors *Tanya has never met Kimberly prior to Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie yet was noticeably excited about the letter she had sent to Tommy and the others. **It may seem likely that the Rangers told Tanya about Kimberly prior to this episode. * In Part I, the background behind Katherine changed drastically after she morphs. *Robocupid seemingly made everyone in Angel Grove fall in love with machines except the Rangers however it’s possible Robocupid didn’t blast the Rangers with her love spell. * In Part II, the Rangers take the rare move of summoning the Zeo Zords despite Robocupid still being small. This was because the Defender Wheel was always dropped by the Phoenix Zord. But the Zord summoning scene was unnecessary. ** Once Robocupid grew, the Rangers summoned the Zords again in exactly the same manner despite them already arriving on the scene only a minute earlier. *In Part II When the Zeo Megazord starts to fight with Robocupid, a shot from below indicates the buildings in the background are taller than the Megazord and Monster. However, in the shot right after, the Zeo Megazord and Robocupid are way taller than the buildings. The buildings also change from shot to shot. *In Part III Zordon calls Tommy, Kat and Billy away from their vacation just to tell them an attack ''could ''be coming. *In Part III, Zordon told the Rangers that Defoliator was causing a 'greenhouse effect' in Angel Grove, however it's impossible that the Greenhouse Effect could be so localized. * In Part III, the Rangers used the Zeo Blaster against Defoliator however he seemed to be hit by a slash from Tommy's sword which is how he was defeated initially in Ohranger. * In Part III, after leaving the Juice Bar, the Defoliator calls out both Tanya and Kat for being Power Rangers in front of many scrambling citizens who don't seem phased by it. * In Part III, when Tommy battles Defoliator one on one, Defoliator kicks Tommy completely but there's a sound effect of him blocking anyway. Song *Part 1: Stop Runnin *Part 1: Freewheelin *Part 1: Fight (Instrumental) *Part 2: Enemies Beware (Instrumental) See Also (fight footage & story) (Part 2 & 3) (fight footage & story) (Part 1 & 2) Category:Zeo Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode